Last letter
by Chini-chan
Summary: [Spoiler t.3] Je déteste la lettre de Newt. Non mais vraiment, il a rien trouvé de mieux à écrire ! Etant une fan de Newtmas, je ne pouvais tolérer ça et j'ai décidé de réécrire un peu tout ça. Bien sûr, Newtmas donc homophobes… Ben venez lire si vous décidez de passer au-dessus du fait que ce soit une relation entre hommes. Sinon pas la peine de cliquer.


[Spoiler t.3] Je déteste la lettre de Newt. Non mais vraiment, il a rien trouvé de mieux à écrire ?! Etant une fan de Newtmas, je ne pouvais tolérer ça et j'ai décidé de réécrire un peu tout ça. Bien sûr, Newtmas donc homophobes… Ben venez lire si vous décidez de passer au-dessus du fait que ce soit une relation entre hommes. Sinon pas la peine de cliquer.

 **Rating :** Euh… T ?

 **Pairing :** Newtmas *homophobes, c'est votre dernière chance de cliquer sur la petite croix*

 **Disclaimer :** Rien n'est à moi ; tout est à James Dashner. *Si c'était moi qui l'avait écrit, soyez sûr(e)s que ç'aurait jamais fini comme ça. XD*

 **Last letter**

Il se détestait.

Voilà deux mois maintenant qu'ils avaient fini les terribles Epreuves. Deux mois qu'ils vivaient en petite communauté dans une plaine verdoyante. Deux mois de dur labeur pour tout mettre en place et organiser la vie du camp.

Deux mois qu'il se détestait. Qu'il se renfermait peu à peu sur lui-même.

Brenda avait beau essayé de lui redonner le sourire, Minho de passer de long moments emplis de silences pesant à ses côtés, Gally de le pousser à se confier malgré le fait qu'il y avait encore de nombreuses tensions entre eux, Thomas ne pouvait pas - ne voulait pas- se réjouir ou même sourire. Ne pouvait pas vivre. Pas après tout ça. Pas après toutes les morts auxquelles il avait assisté. Chuck, Teresa et puis… Lui.

Il ne pouvait pas oublier. L'oublier lui, lui, encore et toujours lui.

Thomas ne se rappelait que trop bien ses cheveux blonds, ses yeux sombres qui se posaient sur lui et qui reflétaient tant d'émotions, sa voix grave qui lui procurait souvent des frissons quand il y repensait, son amitié, son froncement de sourcil, son calme apparent et sa chaleur, tout simplement.

Et puis, il y avait eu son regard fou, sa colère, sa presque haine, la Braise qui lui bouffait le cerveau.

Lui. Newt. L'ange, son ami, qu'il avait abattu de ses propres mains.

Et c'est en partie pour ça qu'il ne peut faire son deuil et qu'il se refuse à oublier le moindre détail le concernant et que tous les jours, il se remémore chaque petites choses qui faisaient que le blond était lui.

Il ne peut tout simplement pas s'en empêcher.

Parce que c'est lui qui a pressé la détente. Parce que c'est lui qui lui a fait exploser la tête. Parce que son regard le hante. Parce qu'il fait tourner en boucle les conversations qu'ils ont eues dans sa tête. Parce qu'il ne pouvait en parler à personne et surtout pas à Minho qu'il n'arrivait même plus à regarder droit dans les yeux. Ça le faisait crever à petit feu.

Il en souffrait presque physiquement. Il aurait voulu pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps, crier toute sa douleur, hurler son nom jusqu'à ce que sa voix s'éteigne, fatiguée d'avoir été trop sollicitée. Seulement, il ne pouvait pas s'y résoudre.

Sa faute. C'était sa faute. Il n'avait pas le droit de pleurer Newt.

Alors, il se murait dans le silence et c'est son cœur qui pleurait.

Parce que lui avait compris depuis bien longtemps pourquoi c'était cette mort-là qui touchait le plus son propriétaire.

Le brun était tombé amoureux du blond.** Tout simplement. Et c'est ça, le fait qu'il ait tué la personne la plus importante à ses yeux, qui le laisse totalement incapable de se relever et de se dire que la vie continue.

-O-

Et puis vint ce jour. Ce jour où Minho brisa le silence qu'il s'entêtait à maintenir, les yeux rivés au sol.

« Eh Thomas, pourquoi tu dis jamais rien ? Pourquoi tu m'ignores ? J'aime pas ça. Ma personne est bien trop importante pour que je puisse le permettre, tenta-t-il avec un sourire un peu tordu.

Le brun mit quelques minutes à répondre les yeux toujours fixés au sol et la voix éraillée :

Arrête de plaisanter, tu n'es absolument pas ignoré, tout le monde compte sur toi et te demande des conseils, tocard.

Tiens, ça y est. T'as ouvert la bouche. Attends, comment tu m'as appelé ?

Un petit sourire envahi une fraction de seconde le visage de Thomas avant de disparaître aussi rapidement qu'il était venu.

Je rêve ! Tu m'adresse enfin la parole après deux mois de silence et c'est pour me traiter de tocard ?! T'es plutôt prétentieux, le bleu.

Je ne suis plus le bleu depuis longtemps, Minho.

Navré de te décevoir mais tu resteras toujours une bleusaille. Un bleu qui parle pas d'ailleurs.

Dois-je te rappeler que tu n'as pas non plus rompu le silence ?

Rien à battre. J'attendais que tu ouvres ta gueule de petit tas de plonk pour m'expliquer pourquoi tu déprimes et pourquoi t'es pas foutu de poser tes yeux sur moi pendant que tu me parles.

Il y eut une pause, Thomas ne sachant pas quoi répondre. Et surtout, ne voulant pas répondre. Qu'aurait-il pu dire ou ajouter ? Rien, absolument rien. Il refusait de confesser sont meurtre à l'asiatique. C'était son meilleur ami et il refusait de le perdre lui aussi. Bien sûr, il n'ignorait pas que Minho avait lui aussi le droit de connaître le sort de son vieil ami mais c'était trop dur pour lui. Il n'y arrivait pas. Il était égoïste et il se maudissait pour ça.

Mon dieu, serais-tu tombé amoureux de moi ? Je sais que mon charme est légendaire mais sans vouloir t'offenser mon pote, t'as pas assez de poitrine pour m'intéresser et je préfère encore mourir plutôt que de coucher avec toi.

Thomas relève subitement les yeux sur lui, blessé par des paroles que Newt aurait pu prononcer à la place de l'asiatique, et Minho perd le sourire qu'il avait esquissé quand il avait sorti sa tirade. Parce que les yeux du brun sont pleins de larmes. Et ça le fait douter tout à coup.

C'est pas ça, hein, Thomas ? demande-t-il un peu inquiet du manque de réaction de son ami.

Non, c'est pas ça, dis celui-ci sans s'apercevoir qu'il le fixait.

Alors pourquoi t'as l'air sur le point de pleurer ?

Je ne suis pas sur le point de pleurer.

Je t'assures que si. Qu'est-ce que t'as, à la fin ?

Mais rien.

Tu me saoûles. Si seulement Blondie était là… Lui, il aurait pu t'arracher ce que tu caches au fond de toi.

Thomas sent alors des larmes couler sur ses joues, lentement. Et il ne comprend pas pourquoi. Pourquoi ses traîtresses s'échappent de ses yeux alors qu'il avait réussi à les contenir jusqu'ici. Et Minho pendant ce temps-là à une subite lueur d'intelligence et connecte les deux neurones qu'il possède pour établir un lien entre Newt et les larmes du bleu.*

C'est Newt, hein ? Il te manque ? Ça t'inquiète de pas savoir où il est ?

Et la lumière ce fit dans son cerveau quand il repensa aux propos qu'il tenait juste avant.

C'est de lui que t'es amoureux, pas vrai ?

Thomas continue de sentir les larmes dévaler ses joues, sans comprendre comment la situation a pu en arriver là en quelques questions.

Je suis désolé pour toi, mec. Ça craint. Surtout qu'on ne sait pas comment il va en ce moment. Ni même s'il est toujours en vie.

Oh si, ça je le sais, crois-moi, murmure Thomas, dans un réflexe.

Et soudain, il est horrifié quand il se rend compte de l'énorme bourde qu'il vient de faire. Et par le fait, que Minho ait réagi automatiquement.

Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?

Rien du tout, dis Thomas en détournant les yeux.

Soudain, il se retrouve plaqué au sol, Minho au-dessus de lui, l'étranglant avec son bras.

Je t'ai dit de répéter, dit-il, l'air menaçant.

ça je le sais, dis le brun, imperceptiblement.

Qu'est-ce que tu sais ? demanda l'asiatique, d'un air mauvais.

Qu'il n'est plus en vie.

Comment ? répondit Minho, sa voix devenant soudainement glaciale.

Thomas garda le silence de longs, très longs instants… Jusqu'à ce que Minho appuie un peu plus sur sa trachée. Et puis, il lâcha la bombe. Pas parce qu'il avait peur de son ami mais parce qu'il était allé trop loin dans sa « confession » pour reculer maintenant.

C'est moi qui ai appuyé sur la détente.

Minho poussa un hurlement de rage et envoya un grand coup de poing dans la mâchoire du brun, faisant ainsi éclater sa lèvre.

Putain de merde. Putain, putain, putain. continuait l'asiatique alors qu'il se relevait.

Thomas, pendant ce temps-là , restait au sol, brisé.

Je… suis… désolé, je… suis désolé, je suis désolé, je suis désolé, je suis désolé, je suis…

Minho le regarda alors et constatant que son ami était au plus mal, il s'avança vers lui et doucement, le pris dans ses bras.

Tout va bien, Thomas. Je sais que ce n'est pas de ta faute. Tout va bien. Il me l'avait dit. Ce n'est pas de ta faute.

A ces mots, le brun interrompit sa litanie d'excuse et regarda son ami, droit dans les yeux.

Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda-t-il, complètement perdu.

Newt me l'avait dit. Enfin… Il m'a plutôt écrit. Il m'a expliqué ce qu'il t'avait demandé quand on a trouvé le message ce jour-là, dans le berg.

Quand on est revenus et qu'il avait été emporté à l'hôtel des fondus, marmonna le brun. Pourtant, il n'y avait rien dans son message, continua-t-il en se remémorant ce dernier.

C'était pas dans le message. Il y avait une lettre qui m'était adressée à côté.

Et tu ne m'as rien dit ?

Vu ce qu'il y avait marqué à l'intérieur, non. Et puis, tu n'avais pas l'air d'avoir lu son premier message alors…

Et qu'est-ce qu'il racontait ?

Il m'a expliqué ce qu'il t'a demandé et m'a ordonné de te filer un truc si jamais tu accédais à sa demande. J'aurais jamais cru avoir à te le donner. En fait, j'espérais vraiment ne pas le faire. Il m'a aussi dit que ce n'était en rien ta faute, juste la sienne.

Mais Thomas ne l'écoutait plus. Il avait décroché après avoir entendu que Newt lui avait laissé quelque chose.

Quoi ? demanda-t-il, impatient. Qu'est-ce qu'il a laissé ?

Minho garda le silence puis il ouvrit sa poche de blouson et lui tendit un bout de papier, sa main tremblant légèrement.

Tiens. Je n'ai rien lu. Je ne l'ai même pas ouverte. Pas que l'envie m'en ai manqué mais ç'aurait été contre sa dernière volonté. »

Thomas saisit le bout de papier, son cœur tambourinant à cent à l'heure. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que son ami blond lui avait laissé quelque chose.

Il avait presque peur d'ouvrir cette lettre. Avait-il plus peur qu'elle disparaisse ou de son contenu ?.. Il ne savait pas trop.

Puis, Minho le laissa seul, lui disant qu'il ne serait pas loin. Le brun s'adossa alors à l'arbre contre lequel il était précédemment, et commença à lire l'écriture penchée et tordue de Newt, en tremblant un peu.

 _« Je suis navré Tommy._

 _Je sais que ça a dû être difficile pour toi. Et je sais que tu vas m'en vouloir de te laisser une simple lettre comme celle-ci après ce que je t'ai obligé à faire. Tout comme je sais que tu vas sûrement détester ce que tu vas lire. Pas à cause du contenu - je ne pense pas que ça te mette en colère ni te dégoûte mais bon…- mais plutôt à cause du fait que tu ne savais rien lorsque tu as exécuté ma demande. Car il ne fait aucun doute que tu la réaliseras._

 _Ne serait-ce que parce que je t'y contraindrais._

 _Alors voilà, passons enfin à mes dernières paroles. - Pardon, c'était juste de l'humour noir.-_

 _Je t'aime Thomas._

 _Et la Braise n'y changera jamais rien._

 _Je t'ai aimé depuis le début et je t'aimerais jusqu'à ma fin même si la Braise pourra me faire dire le contraire._

 _Je t'aime. J'aime tes yeux, ton caractère, le fait que tu ne perdes jamais espoir, ta curiosité, ton rire - dieu qu'il me manquera - et pleins d'autres choses encore._

 _Tu l'ignores sans doute mais tout ce temps, je t'ai regardé. J'ai observé ton corps, ton visage, tes lèvres, et Seigneur, j'aurais voulu avoir tout cela. Non, je ne suis pas jaloux de ton corps au cas où tu te le demanderais, tocard. C'est juste ton être que j'aurais aimé avoir.***_

 _Pardon si ce que je te dis te dérange Tommy mais c'est la seule occasion que j'ai pour te dire tout ce que je ressens._

 _Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime. -et tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point j'aurais voulu te le dire en face-_

 _Il n'est jamais trop tard pour le dire._

 _Pardonne mon égoïsme._

 _Je suis désolé pour la souffrance que je vais occasionner. -je me doute bien que tuer ton ami n'aura rien eu de facile et te fera probablement beaucoup de mal._

 _Je sais que c'est horrible ce que je t'ai fait. Mais je ne le regrette pas. Du moins, pas entièrement._

 _Ça devait être toi. Tu es la dernière image que je voulais graver sur mes rétines._

 _J'ai été heureux Tommy. Souviens- toi bien de ça. J'ai été heureux avec toi, Minho et les autres Blocards à mes côtés._

 _J'ai été heureux de t'aimer comme je n'ai jamais aimé personne._

 _Alors par pitié, arrête de te sentir coupable. Tu n'y es pour rien. Tout est dû à mon égoïsme._

 _Merci, Thomas. Merci pour ce geste._

 _J'aurais détesté devenir fou. J'aurais détesté vous voir essayer de garder espoir pour moi, voire de vous sacrifier._

 _Et puis, j'aurais détesté que tu me voies dans cet état. Alors merci. Merci. Merci._

 _Profite de la vie et essaye de ne pas trop m'oublier quand même… Même si tu préférerais probablement ça._

 _Au revoir Thomas,_

 _Newt »_

Thomas baisse la lettre et il ne sait plus à quel moment ses larmes ont commencé à former un torrent. Et puis, il se met à hurler, à extérioriser toute sa rage, son désespoir, son manque. Tout. Il hurle son prénom, qui lui est si cher.

Minho arrive quelques instants plus tard et le reprend dans ses bras, en une étreinte maladroite.

-O-

Quelques heures plus tard, Thomas se redresse, sa voix enrouée et ses yeux rouges et alors que Minho s'éloigne, il murmure un triste « D'accord Newt, je profiterais de la vie. » Il ne pouvait pas lui promettre d'aimer quelqu'un d'autre que lui et en cela, il serait toujours un peu malheureux, mais il pouvait au moins essayer de réapprendre à sourire et à rire. Doucement, il se lève pour rejoindre les autres et alors qu'il commence à avancer, il ressent une légère brise sur son front, tendre comme un baiser. Il lève les yeux vers l'arbre et l'observe quelques minutes sans rien voir puis il se détourne et cours vers ses compagnons.

Dans l'arbre, un ange blond observe son brun en souriant tendrement et espère qu'il le rejoindra vite… Mais pas avant très longtemps quand même.

 **FIN**

*(Oui, je sais, c'est méchant mais j'adore charrier Minho sur le fait que lui, c'est les muscles et Newt, c'est le cerveau. XD Mmmmh… Pardon... -w-'')

** L'amie qui m'a corrigé m'avait fait une remarque comme quoi « Nous ne sommes pas des humains mais des entités capillaires. » (je pense que ça vient du fait que dans la première version j'avais pas mal répété le blond et que ç'a dû la faire marrer) et comme moi je me suis tapé une grosse barre à cause de ça, je l'ai laissé. Je suis désolée si vous pensez la même chose qu'elle mais il fallait que je laisse cette phrase en souvenir.

***Là, elle m'a dit que c'était pas assez clair du coup… On va dire que je savais pas comment clarifier donc voilà ce que ç'a donné.

 _Ouah… Je suis pas mécontente de l'avoir fini celui-là… Surtout que c'est pas souvent que j'écris à la troisième personne, comme ça… Bon par contre, faudrait que j'écrive une histoire un peu plus gaie que celles que j'ai déjà écrit… * Bon là, j'ai une excuse, j'ai fini le tome 3 il y 3 jours et du coup je suis déprimée. XD*_

 _Alors ? Vous avez aimé ? Détesté ? N'hésitez pas à me le dire dans les reviews._

 _A la prochaine,_

 _Chini_


End file.
